Variant Humans
In the Gu World, apart from the humans born from Ren Zu's proper bloodline, there were also 10 large known Variant Humans races. These 10 races are Hairy Men, Eggmen, Rockmen, Feathermen, Inkmen, Snowmen, Minimen, Mermen, Beastmen and Mushroommen. Variant Humans might be more intelligent compared to other lifeforms but they were far from having human wisdom. For example, Hairy Men were ignorant, Eggmen were innocent, and Rockmen were naive and barbaric. Background Before the first Venerable existed, the Variant Human races used to rule the Gu World. Treating humans as livestock/slaves. Their number was immense and there were countless numbers of Gu Masters and Gu Immortals among them. The human race was suppressed by these races and lived in despair until one day, a human called Primordial Origin Immortal Venerable obtained the Fate Gu from them. Using the Fate Gu, he cultivated to Rank 9 and united the human race to resist the Variant Human race. He founded Heavenly Court in the Central Continent as a symbol to continue to resist the Variant Human races and for the human race to regain their freedom. Present After the Venerables, who were humans, appear one after the another in different eras, the Variant Human race had completely lost the war and lost all their territories in the Gu World. Most of the Variant Human race now are being bred by human Gu Immortals to exploit the specialties of their races. Now the human race sees the Variant Human race as inferior beings and that the humans are a superior race that can cultivate to Rank 9. The means to cultivate to Rank 9 has always been kept a secret among the Venerables and many Variant Humans seek to discover the secret over the eras. While many variant humans are now harmless and only seek to live in peace, they are despised by humans and any large colonies would be eradicated if discovered. Currently, most of the large colonies of these races are hiding . The heavens are fair and not would seek to cause any unbalance among the races, so the heavens look after these races and would not lower any strong disasters upon them during their Gu Immortal tribulations. Currently, in the Five Regions, there are also some large colonies of races hidden among humans. The only 3 most famous ones who were not hidden from the humans are the Inkmen clan in the Northern Plains Cultivation Variant Humans were the spirit of all living beings and could awaken their aperture through Hope Gu and become Gu Master. Variant Humans naturally had higher spirituality than Beasts. But Variant Humans spirituality was much less than humans. Thus, only few Variant Humans could achieve accomplishments in cultivating. The absolute majority of the Variant Humans would never awaken their aperture in their whole life, only a few fortunate ones could become Gu Master. Enslavement The Five Regions were dominated by humans. Variant humans were living while being pressured on all sides, many were sold as slaves or raised as pets, their livelihood was rather difficult. Each Variant Human has its own specialties that even humans can't rival, causing humans to capture them and exploit their skills. Hairy Men are captured for their refining skills, Minimen for their skill in cultivating plants, Snowmen for their Icy Tears, Rockmen for their digging skills, Feathermen for their cultivation in cloud path, etc. Many Gu Immortals raised Variant Humans in their Blessed Land like raising pets. Gu Immortals would oversee the Variant Humans' growth and even expend many efforts in raising them. And when Variant Humans died, the Gu Immortal would also shed tears because of heartache.